A golf club typically includes four distinctive elements, a grip, a shaft, a hosel, and a head. The grip is typically applied to the shaft and provides an area for the user (or golfer) to hold the golf club. The shaft is an elongated element typically made of steel or graphite, though it may be made of another material or a combination of several materials. The length of the shaft may vary depending upon the height and desire of the user and the type of golf club. The hosel is the connective stem between the shaft and the head. The head provides a surface with which the golfer may strike a ball. The combination of the shape of head and the angle of striking surface, along with the type of golf swing executed by the golfer, determine both the trajectory and distance the ball will travel after it is struck by the golf club.
A putter is a type of golf club that is generally used to roll the ball (or putt) along the surface of a golf course. Golfers typically putt the ball when they are trying to roll the ball into the hole from on or near the green. Because the hole has a relatively small diameter compared to the playing surface, putting accurately is vital to a successful golf game. Proper alignment of the putter with the golf ball and the intended path of the ball are crucial elements of an accurate putt.
A golfer typically tries to cause a golf ball to roll in a trajectory on the green so that the golf ball will fall into the hole. This trajectory is typically called xe2x80x9cthe line.xe2x80x9d The golfer tries to get the ball to roll on the line and is said to xe2x80x9cline-upxe2x80x9d the putt before causing the golf ball to roll towards the hole. Putters may have markings or be designed to assist the golfer in lining-up a putt to make it easier for the golfer to roll the ball on the line.
Many novice, and some expert, golfers find that the hosel interferes with their ability to putt accurately. As an example, when a golfer assumes the standard putting position, the putter""s line of sight to the ball and putter head surface is typically interrupted by the hosel. Due to the optics of binocular vision, a viewer""s eyes tend to naturally focus on the object that is closest (i.e. the hosel) and blur objects that are further away, particularly when they are directly behind the closer object (i.e. the putter head and ball). Mental focus is typically required to force the viewer""s eyes to focus on the objects that are behind the closer object. The visual interference and requirement for mental focus created by the visual impact of the hosel may cause the golfer to lose concentration and putt inaccurately.
In addition, the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the golf club can vary greatly depending on the material used for both the shaft and the head of the club, the degree of flex in the shaft, and the types of connections used between the various elements of the club. Golfers tend to seek those clubs that have the best feel for their style of play.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a golf club. The golf club includes a shaft, a head, and a transparent hosel connecting the shaft to the head. The transparent hosel is configured to engage the shaft in an interference fit.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a golf club hosel having a shaft-connecting portion. The shaft-connecting portion includes an inner post and an outer sleeve.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a putter comprising a head, a shaft including a grip, and a transparent hosel connecting the shaft to the head.